Me, Myself, and Hyde
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: This is a story that will be on going and told from Moriarty's point of view ( Not in first person. Don't worry!) of the events going on in the new season. BE WARNED THIS WILL HAVE THE EVENTS OF THE NEW SEASON IN THIS STORY AND WILL HAVE SOME SPOILERS. TURN AROUND AND LEAVE IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED! Updated every other Sunday Mature for future drug use and other goodies.


**Me, Myself, and Hyde**

 **Basic Discription: This is a story that will be on going and told from Moriarty's point of view ( Not in first person. Don't worry!) of the events going on in the new season. BE WARNED THIS WILL HAVE THE EVENTS OF THE NEW SEASON IN THIS STORY AND WILL HAVE SOME SPOILERS. TURN AROUND AND LEAVE IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _'Miss Me?'_

Those were the infamous last words of James Moriarty or so everyone thought it was. The moment on the roof with Sherlock Holmes was nothing more than a cover up for Moriarty to fake his death, which was a moment he considered to be a great masterpiece of sorts but a mistake flawed it. James had actually been shot in the head as someone forgot to switch the real ammo out for the fake flash ammo. It seemed it was the end for the consulting criminal until Culverton Smith had found him on the rooftop. The doctor had to identify his now deceased nephew and needed a moment, that was when he found Moriarty near death.

Smith had many options to either leave him to die or save his life. There was a plan growing within the doctors mind that made him realize he could get revenge on Sherlock Holmes for killing his nephew by keeping his arch enemy alive. Within the next three hours, Culverton had taken Moriarty to a private hospital that he owned which catered to those who had money. He removed the bullet from James' head which wasn't exactly easy by any means. The doctor scoffed as he finished the surgery and looked over to the three nurses who had helped. "Take him to room 221 and make sure he remains in a coma until I say." He said, giving the orders.

The Nurses nodded their heads and wheeled Moriarty to room 221. "James Moriarty... Isn't he the consulting criminal? The one who was supposed to be dead?" One nurse asked. The older nurse out of the three gave a rather stern look and injected a cocktail of medication. "Jenny... Shut up. You aren't supposed to know anything about the patients and you know that." She hissed. Jenny nodded her head and looked a bit defeated by this as she left the room. Culverton knew that there would be a time when Moriarty would be needed again, he just needed to wait for the perfect moment.

 _Sometime later..._

Culverton had picked up the newspaper and began to read as he had his morning tea in his office. He was rather enjoying it until something caught his eye and it made him smile. Mary Watson had died by a gunshot wound to the chest and the reports made it seemed John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were on the rocks as it seemed. "Well, Well... It looks like the time as finally came. I was beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea to keep Moriarty alive..." The doctor thought as he quickly stood up and walked out of his office to head towards room 221. Culverton made sure the nurses had brought in a few of Moriarty's suits and such since he was going to be awake soon.

"Just wait... You'll have so much fun with Sherlock... He's a broken man, Jim." He whispered as he injected the I.V. with medication to awaken the sleeping Moriarty. The memories of the events before the gun went off were ringing through Jim's mind and how he had Sherlock be there for that moment that had gone wrong. Slowly but surely, Moriarty had opened his eyes and looked around to notice he was still alive. "James Moriarty... It seems you are needed after all. You've been out for awhile now... Had to keep you in a coma so you could heal but.. The time has come for you to cause some chaos... Sherlock is a very broken man right now and you would send him off the deep end." Culverton said with a chuckle.

Jim reached up to touch his head and felt the scar that was being covered by his hair. He stared at the doctor for a moment and knew that this wasn't exactly a good thing. The spider glanced around to see his suits sitting in a chair and let a chuckle escape. "You saved me not out of the goodness of your heart but for another reason... Sherlock is my problem to deal with and not yours." He said. Culverton gave Moriarty a glare as if he had mistaken his help for charity. He shook his head as he looked down at his hands for a moment then back up. "You are mistaken... Sherlock had killed my nephew and I figured saving you would help both myself and you.. I get my revenge in a way and you get to torment the one man who you are rather fond of." Culverton said before letting a chuckle escape his lips.

It was a few moments before the room was filled with Moriarty's laughter and it caused Culverton to raise his eyebrow. "What is so funny?" He asked as he backed up a bit from the medical bed. Jim gave a shook his head and gave the doctor a small smirk. "Fond? Fond of Sherlock? You are mistaking me for a man who would be into that sort of thing." He said. Jim carefully slid his slender body to the edge of the bed and stood up very slowly. He felt his leg shake a bit as it had been awhile since he had to use his limbs for anything. Jim grabbed his Westwood suit and headed to the bathroom to change into it.

Culverton had a smirk upon his face as he knew the exact truth behind his nephew's death. He had been the one who had caused such a thing since he had experimented with a new virus that was deadly but he had the cure for it. He pulled out the envelope which was addressed to Sherlock Holmes and called for a nurse. Culverton gave the nurse instructions on dropping it off at the famous 221B Baker Street flat. He knew very well that the virus that was waiting to be airborne would infect Sherlock and he would be looking for his help to cure it. Culverton knew Moriarty was just a pawn to help along with the idea and even perhaps take the blame for this virus. "Oh only if you knew... You will take the fall for this, Moriarty... You just don't know it yet." He thought.

 _Elsewhere..._

Sherlock Holmes had been sitting in his leather chair and was rather emotional, which was rare for the high functioning sociopath. He was beyond words at how John wanted nothing to do with him because of Mary's death. Sherlock let his blue hues scan the room as it seemed rather dismal without having the blogger around. The one true friend he could count on wasn't there anymore and it actually scared him. Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts when Mrs. Hudson came into the flat and placed the mail down on the table. "It seems some of your mail got mixed in with mine again, Sherlock... Should I make some tea?" she asked and headed into the bathroom.

Sherlock knew it was no use in telling Mrs. Hudson no on the tea and decided to look through the mail. "Boring... Boring... Overdue..." He thought but stopped on a rather odd envelope that was blue. Sherlock noticed there was no return address and quickly got up from the chair. "Mrs. Hudson... I believe you should leave... NOW!" He yelled rather loudly. The elder lady jumped as she quickly left the kitchen and headed out of the flat. Sherlock quickly texted Lestrade to let him know that something was very wrong with this envelope he had received and that a biohazard crew would be advised to come to the flat.

He carefully opened the envelope as he ignored the calls from Lestrade and slowly pulled out the letter. Sherlock opened it and saw a photo fall down onto the desk. He frowned as he looked closer to the image and quickly became frozen as he knew the face. "Moriarty..." Sherlock whispered and took a sharp breath in at the fact the spider was still alive after everything. The virus quickly began to infect Holmes and he didn't even realize it yet. The detective was too busy with the fact James Moriarty was still alive and had survived the gunshot to his head. 

_**This was the beginning of the end.**_


End file.
